Papa Pewds
by ohyoupoorthing
Summary: What will happen when Marzia tells Felix that she's pregnant? How will the Youtube sensation react?
1. Pregnant?

Marzia stumbled into the bathroom. She had been felling lightheaded and sick for a while now, throwing up a lot. "_What is wrong with me?"_ she thought, before throwing up in the toilet. She hadn't made a video in nearly a week.

"Marzia!" Felix called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" she shouted back, weakly, before grabbing a washcloth and wiping her face. She stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. She noticed the dark circles starting to form under her eyes and sighed. _"What if?" _No. She couldn't be. The thought had crossed her mind a few times, but she couldn't be pregnant…

She stepped out into the kitchen, Felix cooking dinner on the stove. He turned and smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back at his goofy grin.

"How are you feeling, Marzia? Are you still…" he looked at her sympathetically.

"Yeah," Marzia nodded. "I'm still throwing up."

"Well, I made you some chicken noodle soup. That always made me feel better when I had the stomach bug." Felix smiled at her. He felt bad that she had been so sick lately. He hated watching her suffer and knowing that there was really nothing he could do about it.

After dinner, they sat on the couch cuddling close together and watching Disney movies. That always made her feel better. Marzia looked over at her boyfriend, snoring softly. She smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping.

She stood up and clicked of the TV, walking into the bathroom. The thought wouldn't stop bugging her. She sighed and reached into the cabinet, pulling out the pregnancy test. Marzia took the test, then set it on the counter, staring at it nervously, before seeing the pink plus sign. She covered her mouth and gasped, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't be… pregnant… maybe it was wrong. She took another, getting the same result. "_I can't… I can't be pregnant, I'm only twenty-two." _Thoughts of Felix leaving her and being all alone swirled through her mind as she sunk to the floor and cried.


	2. We Can Do This

**Alright, guys. So this is my first story and I really hope you like it. This is gonna go in chronological order for the first few chapters, but the rest will just kinda be one-shots****. Also: DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story I'm writing.**

**One Day Later:**

Marzia sighed and opened her laptop. She needed to tell someone. Not Felix, not just yet, but someone. She clicked on the skype icon and called her best friend ever, back in Italy. Rosa was the only person she could talk to right now.

The screen popped up and she smiled at the familiar face looking back at her.

"Marzia! Long time no see! Wow… you look like hell…" the smiling face winked at her from the computer screen.

"Thanks, Rosa." She laughed, "I feel like hell, too."

"Awww," Rosa frowned sympathetically. "What's up?" Marzia took a deep breath.

"I'm-I'm pregnant, Rosa." Marzia began tearing up. Rosa's eyes grew wide. She wasn't expecting that.

"Well what're you going to do? Have you told Felix yet?" Marzia shook her head. She couldn't imagine how he would react. Mad, probably, and she would be all alone forever. With a kid.

"No, Rosa, what if he leaves me?"

"He wouldn't do that, Marzia, he's a good guy. Anyway, everything is gonna be okay, I promise." Rosa smiled at her, though she wasn't sure herself. "And you probably haven't told your parents yet, I'm guessing.

"No, and can you keep it a secret? I'll tell when I'm ready."

"No problem." She nodded.

The friends said their goodbyes and Marzia closed the laptop. Felix walked into the bedroom. This was her chance. He had to know sooner or later. She took Felix's hand and sat down on the bed, Felix sitting down next to her.

"Felix… We need to talk…" Felix's eyes grew wide. He hated those words. Was he in trouble? What did he do this time?

"Sure, Marzia. What's up?" he smiled nervously.

"Felix, I don't know how to tell you this, but… I'm pregnant." His jaw dropped. Pregnant?

"Are-are you sure?" Marzia. Pregnant. He was going to be a dad? He didn't know how to parent. He knew how to play videogames… but being a dad?

"Yes… I'm sure… I'm sorry. Are you mad? Are you going to leave me?" Marzia's eyes watered up. Felix snapped out of it. Leave her?

"No I'm not mad, this is just as much my fault as it is yours, okay? And no, I would never leave you. Not ever. I love you, Marzia. Don't worry. We can do this." Felix leaned over and kissed her. He needed to be there for her now and he would be. That would be a start to becoming a father, but he was still unsure of what just happened; Marzia pregnant. Him, a father. How would the bros react? How would his parents, or Marzia's react?

He pulled away and smiled at her. The rest of the night was spent relaxing, watching movies, and growing accustomed to the notion that he was going to be a dad. One sentence played in his head over and over:

"We can do this."


	3. New Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

Marzia sat at her desk, working on the editing for her latest video. It was a nursery tour. Marzia figured since the baby was due in nearly two weeks, it was about time to do one. Plus, Marzipans were no longer requesting it… they were demanding it. At the exact moment she pressed 'upload' she felt something wet run down her leg.

"Felix!" she yelled across the flat. He was in the other room recording another let's play. Marzia stood up and started walking to the filming room. "Felix!" she shouted again.

"Marzia, what's wrong?" Felix asked nervously, taking off his headphones.

"It's time." Marzia said, then groaned as a contraction hit. Felix stood up quickly, grabbing his keys, and helped her out into the car.

"But you're not due for another two weeks!" Felix said as he drove to the hospital.

"I know, Felix." Marzia was worried. What if something was wrong? She tried not to show it, she didn't want Felix to worry too. "It's probably fine." They arrived at the hospital and Felix helped his girlfriend inside.

"My girlfriend is having a baby." he told the nurse.

Before he realized it, Felix was standing next to Marzia, who was lying in a hospital bed, and apparently trying to cause him as much pain as she was in.

Marzia screamed as she got another contraction.

"Get it outta me!" Marzia yelled at the nurse.

"Owww, Marzia. You're hurting my hand." Felix whined.

"Are you ready to be a mom?" the nurse asked. Marzia nodded, her face etched in pain. "Push!" Marzia groaned.

"Owwwww! My hand!"

"Shut up Felix!" Marzia pushed once again and the cries of a baby filled the room. She sighed, exhausted and let go of Felix. He noticed fingernail marks, but said nothing. He watched the doctors and nurses, their backs turned to him. He was trying to see his baby.

"It's a girl." The nurse said, turning around and placing the baby in his arms.

She was so tiny… and fragile, and he was nervous. But when he saw her face, his heart melted. This was actually real.

She had Marzia's face and hair. She blinked once, and he saw the blue eyes. She had his eyes. Beautiful blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He looked down at his daughter, laying is his arms. He was going to protect her.

He looked at Marzia's tired face.

"I love you so much." He smiled. "Both of you." He gave the baby to Marzia, who held her gently. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Cry walked in.

"I heard the news!" Cry smiled.

"Cry! What're you doing here?" Felix walked over to his best friend and gave him a hug.

"I told you, I heard the news and I couldn't miss this."

"Thanks man, it means a lot to me."

"No problem." Cry looked over to Marzia holding the tiny baby. "Got a name yet?"

"No, but it's a girl"

"May I suggest Cryina?" Cry joked.

"May I suggest no." Marzia laughed.

"Hey, wanna hold her?" Felix walked over to Marzia and carefully took the baby from her, before Cry could protest, and placed her in Cry's arms.

As Cry swooned over the baby, the door opened once again. In walked Anthony and Kalel, with their daughter Elle, and Ian and Melanie with their twins: Sofya and Noah, followed by Felix and Marzia's parents.

"Mama!" Marzia sat up and hugged her mom, while Felix's dad took a bunch of pictures.

"How are you feeling, man?" said Anthony, patting Felix's shoulder.

"I can't believe it's real." Felix answered. Anthony smiled, remembering having that feeling the day his daughter was born.

"You better believe its real," Ian chimed in, picking up his son. "Welcome to the rest of your life."


	4. First Day of School

**Hey guys, so this is my first non-chronological chapter, and if you have any ideas, just leave them in the review section. (And Felix, Marzia, and Maria live in America, they move when Maria was two)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Maria is 3 and a half, Elle is 5, Sofya and Noah are 6**

"Wait a second." Marzia ran back inside the house and grabbed her video camera. "…and today is Maria Kjellberg's very first day of preschool." Marzia smiled, turning the camera to her three and a half year old daughter who was standing against the outside wall.

"Look at my backpack!" Maria said, her voice already showing an Italian accent like her mom. She took of her bag and showed it to the camera. It was navy blue with neon pink polka dots. "Do you like it?" Felix chuckled and picked her up.

"I'm sure they do." Felix kissed her forehead and set her back on the ground. She turned to the camera.

"And do you like my hair? Mommy did it!" Her dark blonde hair was in two French braids. Marzia laughed.

"Maria!" Elle called, walking down the sidewalk with her parents, who were also vlogging.

"Elle!" Maria ran to her friend and hugged her. Kalel chucked and turned her camera to the two girls.

"Maria, are you excited for your first day of preschool?" Anthony asked, kneeling in front of her. He remembered Elle's first day, in which she cried and begged not to go.

"Yes!" she jumped, smiling.

"Hey guys!" Ian and Melanie walked with their twins, who immediately ran over to the girls. The adults gathered the kids within sight.

"So how're you handling it?" Ian asked. "I know when it was Sofya and Noah's first day, Mel had a mental breakdown." Melanie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Are you sure you're remembering right? I think it was you that had the mental breakdown." The adults laughed.

"I think I'm doing alright, but it'll be strange without her running around the house all day." said Marzia.

"Yeah," said Felix, watching the kids play. "And it would be really quiet." The bus came down the road and stopped at the corner where the children were playing. Marzia ran over to her daughter and Felix walked behind her.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Said Elle, stepping onto the bus. The twins waved and followed her on.

"Bye kids!" Ian, Anthony, Melanie, and Kalel waved at their kids through the bus windows.

"Do you have your lunch?" Marzia asked. Maria nodded. "Okay." Marzia tried not to tear up. She kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you Mommy." Maria smiled.

"What about me?" Felix asked, picking her up and swinging her in the air. Maria giggled.

"I love you too, Daddy." Felix hugged her. This was it, his little girl was growing up. Felix started to cry. He quickly put her down.

"Now hurry up, before the bus leaves without you." She turned and ran up the steps to the bus, waving through the window as it drove away.

"I miss her already." Felix sighed.

"Don't worry, she'll be home in a couple hours." Marzia said, watching the bus drive away.


	5. First Let's Play

**Waz up bros I actually had a different chapter but got super bad writers block and was like dood I have this idea and so yea also don't forget to leave a suggestion woop woop**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story **

**Maria is 5**

* * *

><p>"How's it goin' bros my name is PewwwDiePie and I'm here with…"<p>

"MariiiaaPie!" Maria shouted, popping up into the camera's view. Felix chucked, this was her first ever video, on his channel at least.

"And what are we gonna play today?"

"Slender!" she answered in a creepy voice, making Felix laugh again. He wasn't too worried about complaints in the comments about letting his five year old daughter play a horror game. Honestly, she probably got less scared then he did most of the time.

"Are you scared?"

"No way!" she shook her head. Felix smiled. She was too adorable.

"What control do you wanna do?" Felix asked.

"Flashlight."

"Okay," Felix handed her the mouse. "But you better not get us killed, or else."

"Or else what?" she crossed her arms and looked up at him, trying, and failing, to look defiant.

"Or else I'll tickle you to death." He whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Back to the game!" he handed her one half of the earbuds and placed the other in his ear. "You ready?" she nodded, clicking the start button.

The dark screen came up and she pointed the flashlight toward one part of the forest.

"Ooooohhh go to the tunnel first!" Maria said, shaking the flashlight up and down.

"Sure, we'll go there first." Felix said in a creepy voice and started walking. Maria giggled slightly. "A page!" Felix said. Maria pointed the flashlight at the page and Felix walked up to it. "What does it say, Maria."

"Don't look… or it… takes you!" Maria read, then gasped dramatically. "Now let's go to the bathroom. This way." She said, pointing the flashlight.

"No not the bathroom!" Felix said jokingly. She seemed to be attracted to the scariest parts of the games. "The bathroom, it's too scary." Felix turned his head towards the camera. "We may need some cat therapy after this, bros."

"Oh, c'mon daddy. Amnesia is worse than this."

"She has a point," he said to the camera again.

They searched the bathroom, finding no page. Maria sighed.

"The tanks?" she turned towards the tanks and they both screamed simultaneously. Later Felix would edit that part so that the scream replayed twice. Maria grinned. This was fun. She turned the flashlight away as Felix frantically began sprinting away from the tanks.

"Okay! No tanks! We're dead!" They began running towards the brick x. And found another page.

"Are you scared yet?" Felix asked Maria, before taking the page.

"No," she laughed, "but you are!" Felix smiled, she was right.

"Nuh-uh." Felix denied it. "Oooh the music is scary now, Maria." Maria shook her head.

"Not that scary. Let's go back to the tanks." Maria moved the flashlight.

"Alright boss." Felix said, trying to act scared. Maria gasped.

"A page!" she pointed at the screen, a faint white rectangle on the side of the tank. "I don't see slendy, I think it's safe." She looked at the page and read: "Always watches, no eyes. Hmmm" She turned to walk away and saw the slenderman there."

"Ahhhhhh!" they both screamed, falling out of the chair. Felix picked her back up and she immediately started laughing uncontrollably. Felix started laughing, too. Her laugh was contagious. When they finally got control of their laughing, Felix and Maria turned to the camera.

"Well that's it for today bros, like and favorite if you enjoyed,"

"Subscribe to become a bro today!" Maria finished. Felix chucked and ruffled her hair, only for Maria to giggle and squirm away.

"I'll see you next week, baahhyeee." Felix and Maria brofisted the camera.

Later, Felix read the comments. There were a few negative comments, such as "Letting your five year old daughter play a horror game, WOW." and "I thought this was a let's play with PewDiePie, not let's play with a stupid five year old. Ugh." But there was also supportive comments that Felix appreciated, like "OMG she's so adorable!" and "Play with her more!" which Felix appreciated. He shrugged of the negative ones. If they didn't like his kid, then they could unsubscribe.


	6. Afraid of Flying

**Hey guys so this one is about Maria before she goes on her first plane ride to Italy to visit her grandparents**

**Don't forget to leave suggestions!**

**Maria is 6, Elle is 8**

"Are you packed?" Marzia called from the bedroom. Felix, Marzia, and Maria would be flying to Italy in a couple hours to visit her parents, and this was Maria's first plane ride since they moved to America when she was one and a half. Marzia's parents always flew to America instead when they visited. Maria was always too young to fly.

"Almost, Mom…" Maria was trying to take as much time as possible. She was terrified of planes. Slowly, she walked to the closet and took out some clothes.

"Well hurry up, Maria, we have to be at the airport in a couple hours so we don't miss the flight." Marzia answered.

"Do you need any help?" Felix asked, walking into Maria's bedroom.

"No, thanks, I got it." Maria answered.

"Alright." Felix turned around and went to help Marzia.

Maria sighed. She was scared and she wasn't used to being scared. She really wasn't afraid of anything, except _him._ But that was over. She didn't know what exactly scared her about flying but it just freaked her out. Maria sighed again and got her teddy bear, putting it into the suitcase. Closing her suitcase, she walked into Marzia and Felix's room.

"Mom, why can't _nonno _and _nonna_ visit us?" Maria asked, half whining. She hadn't told her parents about her fear.

"Because they always do. We can this year." Marzia answered. "Are you all packed?"

"Yep."

"Go put your suitcase by the front door."

"Okay." Maria trudged out of the bedroom and into hers. She grunted as she lifted her suitcase of the bed and dragged it to the front door.

"Dad, can I go play with Elle before we leave?" Maria called.

"Sure, be back in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks dad!"

Maria ran out the door and crossed the street and knocked on Anthony and Kalel's door.

"Can Elle play?" she asked when the door opened.

"Yep, she's in her room." Kalel said.

"Thanks Kalel." Kalel smiled as she watched Maria run to Elle's room.

"Hi Elle." Maria sat down next to her best friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Elle was playing Pokémon on her DS. Maria smiled, taking her DS out of her bag.

"Wanna battle?" she put in her Pokémon X game.

"Sure!" Elle and Maria had a Pokémon battle and Elle won.

"Aww, c'mon, best two out of three?" Maria pleaded.

"You're on!" Maria won the last two battles.

"No fair. Well I won first."

"Fine, it's a tie." Maria laughed. She saw the time, she had been there for thirteen minutes. "Oh, I have to go, Elle, or my parents will be mad." Maria closed her DS and put it back in her bag. "See you in a few weeks, Elle." She hugged her friend. Elle hugged her back.

"Bye, Maria, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, oh and tell Sofya and Noah that I said bye."

"I will."

Maria walked out of the house and back to hers. Felix and Marzia were putting the suitcases into the car. Her hands started sweating. She sighed and climbed into the car.

"Alright, let's go." Felix started driving to the airport. "Are you excited to go to Italy?" Felix asked. Maria nodded, even though she was terrified. She didn't want them to think she was scared…

When they arrived at the airport, Maria was on the verge of a panic attack. Felix got out of the car and opened the door.

"C'mon Maria, the plane leaves in an hour." Felix said. Maria pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head. "What's wrong, Maria?" Felix got in the car and sat down next to her.

"I don't wanna go, I'm scared." Maria started crying silently. Outside, Marzia had taken all the suitcases out of the trunk.

"What are you afraid of?" Felix asked, worriedly.

"What-what if the plane crashes?" Maria cried. Felix understood her fear, he used to be afraid of flying, too, but he did it so much, it no longer bothered him.

"Don't worry," Felix hugged his daughter. "I will protect you. Here," Felix reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stuffed animal Stephano that one of his fans sent him a while ago. "Ellos, Maria," he said in the Stephano voice. Maria laughed a little. Felix handed Stephano to her. "See, Stephano will protect you."

"Thanks daddy," Maria hugged her dad.

"No problem, baby."


	7. Please Sleep

**Hey what's up, so this is Pewdie trying to comfort Maria and get her to go to sleep**

**Don't forget to leave suggestions for chapters**

**Maria is 2 months old**

"Please be quiet…" Felix stood in the nursery rocking the crying baby back in forth. He felt like he hadn't slept in a week. Maria had been fussy all night and it was his turn to get out of bed and try to comfort her now. "Why do you cry so much? You don't even do anything." He hoped the bros wouldn't be angry if he didn't seem as energetic as usual in his videos.

Maria answered by crying louder.

"Marzia! I suck at this!" Felix called out. He was met by a tired groan. "Rejected." Felix said under his breath. He sighed and sat down in the rocking chair. Suddenly he had an idea. He began singing a Swedish lullaby:

"Jag vet en dejlig rosa…" Felix sang softly. That seemed to quiet her down. Felix stood up to put her back in her crib, but the second he put her down, she started crying again.

"Really, Maria? You were sleeping, how could that wake you up?" He took her back in his arms and walked out into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water.

Maria whined a bit.

"Ohhhhh, duh. You're hungry." Felix took out the can of baby formula and made Maria a bottle. "Well this might take some time," Felix said, holding the bottle to her mouth. He sat down on the couch and laid Maria on his chest. Felix looked at his daughter. "It's your fault I haven't slept in two months, you know." He laughed.

She was so cute, just lying there, not a care in the world.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Felix smiled softly and started singing the Swedish lullaby again.

"Jag vet en dejlig rosa, och vit som liljeblad. När jag på henne tanker..." Slowly, Felix began humming the tune, and then stopped when he fell asleep.

In the morning when Marzia woke up, she saw that Felix wasn't beside her. This was strange because Felix was definitely not a morning person. Reluctantly, she climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. She glanced over at the couch and saw a form.

"Felix?" she asked, walking over to the couch. She saw Felix asleep, laying on the couch, with Maria laying on his chest, also asleep. Marzia smiled softly and took a sip of her tea. "I love you both so much." She whispered.


	8. First Crush

**Hey :D **

**So this chapter is pretty much about one of Maria's first crushes (so cute :3)**

**Don't forget to leave suggestions!**

**Maria is almost 13, Elle is almost 15**

"Whatcha doin'?" The boy sat down next to Maria on the bus.

"Nothing, really, I'm just playing Pokémon." Maria said, her accent faintly Italian. Maria looked up. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes. He reminded her of Uncle Ian as a kid. He was smiling at her. He was kind of cute…

"Really! I love Pokémon! What's your favorite Pokémon?" The boy scooted a little closer to her.

"Ummm," Maria blushed a little. "Either Pikachu or Venusaur. See," She pointed to the Venusaur on the DS screen. "He's level eighty-nine… Who's your favorite Pokémon?"

"My favorite is Charizard, but he's only level seventy-six." He laughed. "I'm not exactly the best at Pokémon…"

"No problem, I suck at shooting games, I'm best at the horror genre. I'm Maria, by the way."

"You like horror? That's so awesome. I've never really met a girl who like videogames before, much less horror. And my name is Nick." Maria laughed.

"You haven't? Videogames are the best. I guess I might have a different perspective than other people though. You see," Maria took a picture out of her bookbag and handed it to him. The picture was of her, Marzia, and Felix when she was four. "My last name is Kjellberg… have you ever heard of PewDiePie?"

"No way!" Said Nick. He stared at the picture in disbelief.

"Way," Maria said, nodding.

"That is awesome! And it would explain your accent." Said Nick. Maria blushed.

"It is pretty cool, oh and I've never seen you before, are you, like, in a different class or something?" Maria asked.

"Oh, no, I just moved here to Sacramento from Pennsylvania, but I've live in a bunch of different places, my dad was in the military." Nick looked mildly uncomfortable and a little sad. "It's complicated." He handed the picture back to Maria, who carefully slipped it back into her bag.

"Hey," Maria sensed his sadness and smiled, trying to cheer him up. "My mom is from Italy and my dad is from Sweden, I was born in England and live in America… it's complicated for me too."

"Yeah," Nick nodded, looking down.

"Anyway," Maria continued, trying to change the subject. "What's your favorite horror game?"

"Amnesia!" Nick smiled.

"Me too!"

"We are so in sync!" Nick laughed.

"Totally!" Maria smiled. "By the way, you can sit here every day if you want, I'm the only person who ever sits here, anyway."

"Wow, thanks, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make any friends, but you're super cool, so, yeah, thanks." Nick smiled, somewhat awkwardly, then burst out laughing. Maria wasn't sure why, but he didn't seem to be laughing at her, so she laughed too.

"Oh my god, I'm crying," Maria said between laughs.

"Me too." Nick attempted to stop laughing and took a few deep, shaky breaths. Maria did the same.

When the bus arrived at Maria's bus stop, Nick moved out of the way for Maria to walk down the steps. At the bottom step, Maria turned around quickly.

"Hey, Nick, It was nice meeting you, like, really, really nice."

"You too!" Nick responded, then at the last minute, he called, "Hey, Maria, can I get your number?" Maria turned around and smiled, tucking a lock of her long dark blond hair behind her ear.

"Sure, it's nine one six, nine five five, seven five seven three." Nick scribbled the numbers down on his hand.

"Thanks, bye!" he waved to her as the bus drove away. _"I am definitely calling that girl."_ He thought to himself.

Maria waved back, then turned and started walking towards her house with Elle.

"What are you so happy about?" Elle joked, referring to Maria's huge smile.

"Oh, nothing." Maria answered, skipping down the road. _"This is so not nothing." _She thought.


	9. Bedtime Story

**Hey guys, so this is Felix telling Maria a bedtime story about her when she was a baby.**

**Don't forget to leave chapter suggestions!**

**Maria is 6 and a half**

"Alright, hop in." Felix said, pointing at the bed. Maria climbed into the bed and covered herself up. Felix reached to the bookshelf. "Which book tonight?" Ever since Maria was a year old, Felix read her a story every night. Maria's favorite story was _"The Tale of Desperoux," _thought that book was quite long, and usually took a couple days to read.

"No," Maria said. Felix looked at her in confusion. "No books, tell me a story." Felix chuckled.

"What kind of story would you like to hear? A princess one?"

"No," She laughed. "A real one, daddy."

"What makes you think farytales aren't real?" Felix asked.

"Well, I mean a story from when I was little."

"You still are little," Felix laughed. "Because I can still tickle you." Felix said jokingly, tickling Maria.

"Haha, stop!" Maria giggled. "I mean a baby story." Maria said when Felix finally stopped tickling her.

"Ohhhh, a baby story." Felix thought for a moment. "Hmmm, well you cried like all the time. You had to be held twenty-four seven or else you would never stop crying…"

"No, not like that daddy." Maria laughed. "A _story._"

"Ok." Felix chucked. "One time, I was mowing the lawn- we had just moved to America, so you were about a year and a half old. Mommy was at the store getting food, and like I said, I was mowing the backyard,"

"I was in the house by myself?" Maria asked.

"You were in your crib taking a nap." Felix said.

"Oh, good." Maria sighed. "I was nervous."

"You were?" Felix chuckled

"Um-hm." Maria nodded.

"Well anyway, so I glanced at your window and I saw you looking out at me, but your crib wasn't even near the window."

"How did I get to the window?" She asked.

"That's what I was wondering, so I went inside and you weren't in your crib. That was weird because you had never climbed out of your crib before, so I put you back in your crib and I said. "Show me how you did that."

"Did I?"

"Yep, you threw one leg over the side, than the other, and you just hung there for a moment, and then you let go of the side and landed on the floor on your feet. And then you just looked at me with an evil little smile." Felix smiled and tickled Maria. She giggled.

"And then what?"

"Well, I called mommy and told her and she went out and got you a bed, and I put it together that night."

"The same bed I'm in now?"

"Yep."

Marzia stood in the doorway smiling. She was in her robe and her long hair was up in a towel, as she had just gotten out of the shower.

"Actually," Marzia piped in, "I put the bed together. You can't build anything."

"Your mom's right," Felix laughed. "Anyway, that's the story."

Maria smiled. She liked that story. Felix leaned over and kissed Maria on the forehead.

"I love you, Maria."

"I love you too daddy." Maria said. Felix smiled and walked over to the doorway, where Marzia was standing. Marzia blew Maria a kiss.

"I love you, baby." Marzia said. Maria blew her a kiss back.

"I love you mommy." Marzia smiled and shut her light off.

"Goodnight."


	10. Accident

**Hey bros sorry I haven't posted in a while, I got really busy with school and the second quarter just ended, but anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

**Maria is 9**

"Ohhhh shit!" Felix screamed.

Felix was recording himself play the new Amnesia game that just came out for YouTube when he heard the phone ring. Normally he wouldn't interrupt his videos, but Marzia and Maria were out shopping and it might have been them.

"Sorry bros, the phones ringing." Felix got out of his chair and grabbed the phone. He checked the Caller ID. "Sacramento hospital. I wonder what that's about." Felix put the hone to his ear. "Hello."

"Hello, is this Felix Kjellberg?" the man on the other end said.

"Yes…"

"I am sorry to inform you, Mr. Kjellberg, but your wife and daughter have been involved in an accident."

Felix's heart stopped. He didn't hear the rest of what the man said. He was in panic. Felix slammed the phone down and ran for the door, franticly searching his coat pocket for his keys. He ran for the car, forgetting to lock the house door behind him, but he didn't care. He headed straight for the hospital, and could've sworn he was speeding.

"I'm Felix Kjellberg, where is my family?" Felix said, running through the doors and to the front desk. He looked around the waiting room worriedly.

"Your wife is in room 215B resting." The lady at the counter said.

"And what about Maria?"

"Hmm…" the nurse clicked around a little while Felix's worry grew larger. "It says she's in surgery."

"Surgery? For what?" Felix asked.

"You would have to ask Doctor Notch." She pointed to a tall man in a doctor's jacket. He was holding a clipboard and talking to a person who was sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. Felix quickly walked over.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the doctor turned around.

"My daughter was in an accident and she's in surgery. Is she okay?"

"Her name?"

"Maria Kjellberg-Bisognin." Felix answered. The doctor looked through his clipboard.

"Ahh, yes she should be fine, she is just getting a cast on her arm and a few stitches, that's all." Felix sighed.

"When will she be done with surgery?"

"Should be about a half an hour." Doctor Notch said. Felix smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." Felix said. The Doctor smiled and nodded and Felix headed to the elevator, selecting floor two. He waited for the doors to open and stepped out of the way as a couple with a newborn stepped on. He walked down the hall.

"Two thirteen, two fourteen, two fifteen." Felix opened the door. He saw Marzia lying on the hospital bed. He walked over to her.

"Felix!" Marzia said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see it coming."  
>"It's okay," Felix replied, in attempt to comfort her. "As long as you're okay and Maria is okay." Felix hugged her. Marzia smiled. She was glad he wasn't angry at her.<p>

A nurse came in. "Mr. and Mrs. Kjellberg?"

"Yes?" Felix looked up.

"Maria is out of surgery, would you like to see her?" The nurse said. Felix nodded. He knew she was okay, but he was still worried. He turned to Marzia and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

The nurse led Felix down the hallway to pediatrics unit and into a room. Maria was laying on a hospital bed watching the news and eating icecream. When she saw Felix, she smiled.

"Daddy!" she said.

"Maria!" Felix jogged over to her. "I'm sorry." He said, hugging her carefully. Maria laughed.

"It's not your fault and anyway I'm fine. They gave me icecream."

"You are such an optimist." Felix smiled.

"I know, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Now I can have people sign my cast." Maria lifted the sheet off her arm, now in a light blue cast. Two names were already scribbled on in pink sharpie. "They said I could keep this marker. Do you want to sign?" Maria said, holding up the ink sharpie.

"Sure." Felix smiled softly, signing 'Daddy.' "Oh and you know who else should sign?"

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Well they can't be here, but I'll sign for them." Felix wrote 'the bros.' Maria looked down at her cast.

"The bros?" she laughed.

"Why not?" Felix chuckled, tickling Maria.

"Touché." Maria laughed. Felix stopped tickling her for a moment and pointed at her icecream.

"Do you know where I could get some of that?"


	11. Sick

**I'm so sorry for abandoning this story for literally months! I will get to work on a few of your requests and stuff, but school is beginning soon (and I know, I know, I took a huge break) and I have a ton of AP work to get finished before school begins but I will try to get to work. I have a few chapters in the making and am getting over my writer's block! I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OF PEWDIEPIE OR CUTIEPIEMARZIA. I OWN ONLY MARIA AND THE STORY. **

Felix looked into the camera propped on the desk in front of him.

"Okay Bros, you've been requesting it for ages, so here it is. Today we are going to play Amnesia!" Felix smiled. He hadn't played it in years, and he thought, since the Bros liked it so much, he'd play it. After all, he did take a two month break from uploading YouTube videos since Maria was got really sick. She still wasn't too well, but he had a responsibility. It was his job. And anyway, he missed the Bros.

"Alright, let's start." Felix says. He clicks play, and plays the game for about twenty minutes, with minimal jumpscares, then reaches for his glass of water and glances across the room. "AHHH!" he screams, startled by the huddled mass by the door, and then quickly stands up.

"Daddy?" Maria asks weakly.

"What are you doing in here, aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Felix asks, a look of concern of his face.

Maria only nods tiredly, then stands up slowly and walks to her father shakily, almost like a toddler first learning to walk, despite her being six. Felix meets her halfway and lifts her into his arms.

"Okay, you can watch me play." Felix says, knowing what she wants before she even asks. It always made her feel better anyway. Maria smiled weakly in response.

"Alright, Bros." Felix says, siting the girl with long messy blonde-brown hair on his lap. "As you probably know, Maria has been really sick lately. She's getting better, but she still doesn't feel too well, so she's just gonna sit here while I play. So without further ado," Felix unpaused the game.

Felix began walking his character through the map. When he reached a room, he looked around the shelves quickly, almost not noticing until he heard his daughter's voice. Maria tapped her father's shoulder lightly.

"Daddy, look." Maria pointed her small finger at the screen. Felix squinted his eyes to try to see what it is that she was pointing at. "On the shelf, there! Stephano."

"Oh!" Felix said, immediately switching to Stephano's French voice, making Maria giggle. "Ellos, Maria, I am Stephano, thank you for finding me."

"No problem!" Maria giggled.

And so they played through the game together, Felix screeching at every jumpscare, just for Maria to laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright bros, that all for now." Felix said. He looked down at Maria. "Would you like to do the outro?"

Maria nodded.

"Don't forget to subscribe, like and favorite and comment and stuff!" Maria grinned at the camera. Then in sync the both said Pewdie's signature 'Baaahheye.'

Felix clicked off his camera and stood up, lifting Maria's small body into his arms.

"Alright, min kärlek. Now it is time for bed." Felix said. Maria had no protests. She was very worn out, but she felt that she might fall asleep easier now. He began carrying her out of the office and was met by Marzia in the kitchen. She smiled softly and walked over to Felix, kissing him lightly, then leaning over to give Maria a small kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, baby, and goodnight." Marzia said. Maria smiled.

"I love you too, mommy."

"And I love you." She said to Felix.

"I love you." Felix said. He thought at that moment, for probably the thousandth time since Maria was born, that his family was perfect, and he was so lucky for the life he had. He externally smiled and began walking up the stair towards Maria's room.

He opened the door quietly and put her in her bed, realizing that she was asleep.

"Goodnight." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him as quietly as he could.


End file.
